The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for displaying a virtual item in an augmented reality environment.
Augmented reality devices are provided to facilitate an augmented visual experience, whereby such a device corresponding to a given user is configured to generate a virtual item and to display it in the physical environment of that user. For example, an augmented reality device can be a headset worn by a user that comprises a software application which, when run on an in-built data processor of the headset, facilitates a virtual item comprising a hologram generated and displayed in a part of the physical environment of that user. The hologram may be used to illustrate a diverse range of scenarios. For example, it may show any one of: a graph depicting a set of results, a to-do list, a computer screen, a three-dimensional model of electromagnetic fields emerging from an engine, and so forth. The visual experience provided by augmented reality devices may be vastly different and viewed as a novelty compared to conventional methods (e.g., viewing graphical results on a flipchart, looking at an entry of a to-do list in a diary, etc.). However, the diversity of scenarios that can be depicted in a given hologram, also makes the use of augmented reality devices very attractive, especially in specific sectors. In this regard, application and/or use of augmented reality devices, in the business sector, can be implemented in various situations. For example, collaborating between different users, providing a more enriched visual experience, and/or offering a better view of the business data stemming from a given user.
In the context of augmented reality, a displayed virtual item may be characterized in respect to user interactions with that virtual item. If a user only views a virtual item, the virtual item is characterized as a type of static interaction (e.g., a hologram displaying graphical data). If a user manipulates a virtual item, or parts thereof, the virtual item is characterized as a direct interaction type (e.g., a hologram of a model that may be manipulated by a user with a three-dimensional modeling tool).
In a typical augmented reality environment shared by multiple users, each user generates and displays a virtual item in the physical space shared with the other users. A given user can, at the very least, view virtual items displayed by the other users, provided a corresponding augmented/mixed reality device comprises software configured to generate the virtual items originating from the other users. In the aforementioned example, the virtual items can comprise of different interaction types. As such, it is possible that respective user interactions with a given virtual item may conflict with other virtual items if the virtual items are placed in the same position. Virtual items may also conflict if the virtual items are in relatively close proximity to each other such that their interaction patterns intersect. For example, a user interacting with a passive/static type virtual item may experience interference if another user is directly interacting with a second virtual item that is in relative proximity to the static virtual item. In another example, a user interacting with a passive/static virtual item interacts with another static virtual item, that has inadvertently been placed in the same position as the first virtual item. The virtual items occupying the same position may cause a type of interference.
Accordingly, problems may arise when users interact with virtual items that are shared by multiple users in an augmented reality domain.